Revenge
by XiaoBai
Summary: Revenge is sweet, especially if you do it yourself. And Harry finally gets to enjoy the sweetness of revenge-on the Dursleys. One-shot. RR please.


This is my first try at a HP fic...it's suppose to be a one-shot, actually. If you guys want me to continue it, then you have to provide me with ideas...  
  
Summary: Revenge is sweet, especially if you do it yourself. And Harry finally gets to enjoy the sweetness of revenge-on the Dursleys. One-shot. RR please.  
  
Notes: The Harry here is someone unexpected actually. Or maybe, it's rather predictable. *Shrugs* Anyway, hope you guys like it.  
  
No flames welcome. If you want to flame so much, go and flame other fics.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the various characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
--  
  
Revenge  
  
-- By: XiaoBai --  
  
It was a rather quiet night in Little Whinging and the only sounds of laughter and chatter came from number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
A person was walking silently down the road, towards the source of the sounds. He was wearing black robes that seemed to enable him to melt into the shadows. The only bright colour in his whole image was his eyes, which were glowing eerily in emerald green. And as a small breeze blew softly in his face, a small lightning bolt scar was seen on his forehead.  
  
Behind him, a large white snake with icy blue eyes was following him, sliding on the road gracefully, its scales glittering like diamonds in the moonlight.  
  
Tonight was the night of Harry Potter's 21th birthday.  
  
--  
  
Vernon Dursley had never felt so happy for so long. Here he was, sitting beside his sister Marge and his beloved wife Petunia, and his dearest son Dudley was sitting opposite him.  
  
That 'boy' had disappeared about five years ago. Nobody knew where he had gone, not even 'those' people. Vernon and Petunia had celebrated happily when they were informed of the news.  
  
" Vernon, do you want more pudding?" Petunia asked. Vernon smiled and nodded, " Thanks, dear." Then, as if remembering something, he asked his wife, " Petunia, what's today's date?"  
  
Petunia blinked and glanced at the calendar on the kitchen wall.  
  
" 31st July, Vernon. Anything wrong?"  
  
" 31st July...Why, isn't it the day when that boy disappeared?" Marge said, getting interested in the conversation.  
  
Vernon looked nervous. The Dursley couple had never told Marge that that 'boy' was 'special'. Not that they wanted to, of course. Marge had questioned about the suddenly disappearance of the boy and they had said that he ran from home to join some bad gangs.  
  
" Why, yes, Marge. Such good memory you have." Vernon said, after considering that it is not dangerous to talk about that boy's departure.  
  
Marge snorted, " Hmm, good riddance, I think. That boy is just a lousy piece of junk, unlike our great Dudley here." She smiled at Dudley, who grinned back at her, scraps of pudding around his mouth.  
  
" Well, since today is the day that the boy is gone from this house, let's cheer to it." Marge suggested.  
  
--  
  
The figure stopped silently in front of the door of number 4 Privet Drive. There was still talking and laughter coming from inside.  
  
The person's lips turned up in a smirk.  
  
" Well, well. Looks like they are having fun. Shall we join them, Hedwig?" The person hissed.  
  
The white snake hissed fiercely and glided slow up on to the figure's shoulder.  
  
Calmly, the person walked towards the door and opened the lock magically with his wand.  
  
--  
  
He walked noiselessly into the house, careful not to alert the occupants in the house. He had came back solely for two things. After he had got what he wanted, he will leave the house forever.  
  
The person climbed up the stairs and went straight to a room at the end of the corridor. Using his wand again, he opened the locked door and frowned.  
  
The room had turned into some sort of recreation room. There was not even a slight hint that someone else once occupied this room for five years.  
  
Quietly, he levitated the computer desk away from a corner to reveal a small hole in the floor. The person knelt down, reached into the hole and retrieved all the dusty letters and items from it.  
  
Standing up, he brushed himself down, the white snake on his shoulder helping him, and went out of the room, not bothering to move the desk back.  
  
He climbed down the stairs, this time not caring whether the occupants of the house will notice him. He made his way into the brightly lit kitchen and smirked.  
  
" Hello, Uncle Vernon." Harry Potter said.  
  
--  
  
Vernon shot out of his seat immediately, his eyes bulging from his sockets.  
  
" YOU! What are you doing here?" Vernon shouted in horror and shock.  
  
Petunia rushed out of the kitchen and screamed. Marge's expression was similar to Vernon and Dudley had choked on his pudding in surprise.  
  
The smirk on Harry's lips widened, " Well, I am here to pay a visit to you, Uncle. After all I had been gone for five years already. It seemed that you adapt to changes pretty quick, Uncle. My room had become Dudley's playroom."  
  
Vernon was purple with anger by now, " This has nothing to do with you, boy! Now Get Out Of My House!"  
  
Harry sighed mockingly and he leaned against the doorway, " Too bad, I have not achieved my other motive yet, Uncle." He blinked and stared around the room again. Then he smiled politely, " Oh, Aunt Marge, you are here too. Good, this makes it more easier."  
  
Petunia, who was rooted to the ground at that moment, asked timidly, " E- Easier for w-what?"  
  
Harry smiled at Petunia and took out his wand, " Well, you see, today is my birthday, right? So I had specially come to get something from you. After all, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave me something every year..."  
  
Vernon gritted his teeth, his eyes trained on the wand in Harry's hand, " What makes you think we will give you something this year, boy?"  
  
" Because I will take it from you." Harry replied, playing with his wand, as if bored.  
  
Marge couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and roared, " RIPPER! GET THAT BOY NOW!"  
  
" NO, MARGE!" Petunia shouted, noticing a white blur behind Harry. But the dog was already flying towards Harry. Harry opened his mouth and hissed in. Immediately, the white snake shot at the big dog and bit harshly down on Ripper's neck. A loud cracking sound was heard as the teeth of the white snake crushed the bones of the dog. The dog let out a feeble whine and fell limp. Marge cried out in horror, " Ripper! My Ripper!" She turned towards Harry and cried, " What is he?"  
  
Vernon fell back into his chair as the white snake curled readily at Harry's feet. Harry stroked its head proudly and said cheerfully, " So Uncle, still have not tell Aunt Marge the truth yet? Well, it didn't matter anymore..." He shrugged and then continued, " Oh, I haven't introduce her to you yet. But I guess you would recognize her immediately. This is Hedwig, Uncle."  
  
" Hedwig?" Dudley said for the first time after Harry came. Harry nodded, " Yep. It's the owl from before, Dudley. Remember? That one which you had almost fed to Ripper during your 15th birthday?"  
  
Dudley looked in shock at the white snake, which eyed him coldly back. " B- But this is a snake!"  
  
Harry shrugged, " I transfigured her into a snake. Actually, I liked her the most in this form. But it doesn't matter, really. She can turn into an owl or a snake anytime I want her to."  
  
Vernon stared from Harry to the ready Hedwig and decided to make peace with the boy for the time being.  
  
" Okay, boy. Take what you want and go!" Vernon panted.  
  
Harry blinked and asked, " Really? You sure I can take it?"  
  
Vernon gritted his teeth in anger, " YES!"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed into slits and his mouth twisted into a nasty smile.  
  
" In that case, I shall take your life then."  
  
--  
  
When the Auror team arrived at Little Whinging, Ron Weasley knew that they were too late. Number 4 Privet Drive was now in ruins. A big part of the roof was gone and there were debris everywhere.  
  
One of the Aurors that had gone to the kitchen to investigate hurried over to Ron rather frantically.  
  
" We found...something in the kitchen."  
  
Quickly, Ron proceeded to the kitchen with the Auror and gasped.  
  
A woman was slumped in a chair beside the stove. Her hair was cut off from her head, save for two locks over her forehead.  
  
" She died from pain, Weasley." Another Auror reported, " Seemed like the Cruciatus Curse to me. It is appa--"  
  
" Weasley!" An Auror suddenly appeared in the doorway, interrupting the person. Ron turned, a little annoyed and said, " What is it?"  
  
" We found another in the cupboard under the stairs."  
  
" What?" Ron exclaimed. He turned swiftly out of the kitchen and made his way to the stairs.  
  
A beat up beefy man was lying inside the cupboard. There were cuts all over his body and his eyes were opened and glazed.  
  
" He was killed by all sorts of curses." Ron muttered under his breath, recognizing the various after effects of many assorted spells.  
  
" Ron!"  
  
Ron turned around and saw Hermione Granger standing on the stairs. She looked very pale and green.  
  
" Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione motioned Ron up the stairs and led him to the room on the left side of the corridor.  
  
" I found the Dursley's son."  
  
Lying on the floor just a few inches away from the door was a tattered body of a teenage boy. A huge chuck of flesh was bitten from the boy's belly and was thrown to the other side of the room. The oil from the boy's fats drenched the floor, mingled with his own blood that was also splashed on to the walls. Organs were splattered all over the floor too, and the teenage's stomach was stuffed in his mouth.  
  
Ron screwed up his face at the gruesome scene and left the room quickly. Hermione was looking very upset and worried.  
  
" Ron, do you think it is him?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron stopped for a moment before walking back down to the ground level, where another Auror was waiting for him.  
  
" We found two more bodies. One is of a woman, another is of a dog."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" Out in the yard."  
  
Ron and Hermione stepped out into the yard through the back door and saw the body of a dog under a tall tree.  
  
" It was bitten to death, the neck bones are totally crushed. We suspect that the murderer brought a snake with him or her." The Auror said. Ron nodded and continued to stare at the dog's carcass when Hermione tugged at his sleeve.  
  
" Ron, there is blood dripping from above."  
  
Just when Ron was about to look up, a severed leg dropped down suddenly with a thud in front of him. He jumped back and looked up immediately.  
  
A body of a large and beefy woman, similar to the man found in the cupboard, was thrown over a thick branch of the tree. Her legs seemed to be bitten badly by something and the bitten leg had fallen off because the weak tendrils of chewed skin and muscles couldn't hold it up any longer.  
  
As the other Aurors gathered back in the yard, Hermione looked urgently at Ron again.  
  
" Ron, do you think it is him? Do you think it is Harry?"  
  
Ron looked sadly at Hermione. He looked once again at the body of the woman on the tree and thought back to something Harry had told him once.  
  
' I hate my life at Privet Drive. Even though I knew why I was kept there every summer, I still hate it. My hair was almost cut off by Aunt Petunia again last year...The fact that Uncle Vernon is still yearning to lock me up in the cupboard under the stairs and knock the living out of me...and that stupid pig of a Dudley almost fed Hedwig to that stupid bulldog of Marge's! I swear it, Ron. I am going to have my revenge one day!'  
  
Ron had not taken Harry seriously at that time, of course. He thought Harry was just having a tantrum. But when Harry went over to the Dark Side five years ago, he began to remember all those 'tantrums' Harry had.  
  
Looking once again at the ruin number 4 Privet Drive, Ron said desperately, still wanting to believe that the Harry he had known still existed, " He is just taking his revenge, Hermione. Just taking his revenge. It's natural for him to do this..."  
  
--  
  
Author Notes: That's the end...kind of short actually. I wanted to make the Dursleys' death VERY painful for them. That's why there is no hint of Avada Kedavra here. It's too quick and painless.  
  
Anyway, please review it. Thank you very much. 


End file.
